wilfredfandomcom-20200214-history
Comfort
Comfort is the second episode of the third season of Wilfred (U.S. TV Series). Synopsis Wilfred begins to feel betrayed by Ryan when he decides to befriend the mailman, so the sensitive canine does everything he can to prove to his friend that the stranger that visits the home nearly everyday is not to be trusted. Jenna and Drew return from their honeymoon. Plot Jenna sits on the couch with Ryan showing him pictures of her and Drew on their honeymoon cruise in Mexico. She asks him how he's been lately as she has heard about the "Amanda Thing". He insists he's fine and she reminds him that she'll always be there to talk. Drew walks in accompanied by Wilfred who is showing an uninterested Drew pictures of himself (much like how Jenna was showing Ryan). Jenna invites Ryan over for a dinner at her house as Drew took some cooking classes on the cruise, mentioning that the dinner will give Ryan a chance to meet other couples that were on the cruise as well. Drew and Jenna have left, leaving Ryan watching TV loudly in the living room, much to Wilfred's dismay. Wilfred leaves Bear on the toilet (having just given her oral) to ask Ryan what's wrong. Ryan again denies anything is wrong leading Wilfred to go into a bizarre metaphor about dogs not being able to scratch themselves and that Ryan needs help. He then clarifies that he won't be the one to help Ryan as Ryan has not been there for him. Ryan is shocked by this asking him what he means. Wilfred confides to Ryan how Drew and Jenna "died" and how he's just happy that they've returned to him. Ryan proceeds to try and explain just exactly what "death" means. The mailman shows up and Wilfred breaks a beer bottle to murder him with. Ryan locks Wilfred in a room before opening the front door. The mailman gives Ryan his mail and then asks if he can use his bathroom as "it's an emergency". When he comes out, he and Ryan discover that they have similar interests and make plans to meet up later for some drinks. Ryan is about to leave his car to meet Bill when he discovers Wilfred in the backseat. Wilfred wants Ryan to elaborate on what happens after death causing Ryan to explain the concepts of religion and heaven. At the bar, Bill opens a piece of mail that has an unreadable address and he and Ryan share a laugh about the love letter inside. Bill starts to recollect a memory of Barry opening mail but when Ryan asks who Barry is, he quickly changes the subject. Ryan is leaving the bar when he comes across his car, now sporting a broken window. Wilfred walks up and explains how he was overheating in the car when a man, whom he claims is Jesus, broke the window and saved him, ignoring the fact that Ryan's radio was stolen in the process. Later at home, Wilfred's newfound faith is changing his lifestyle. He is quoting Bible passages, wearing underwear, and asserting that Bill is a satanist. Although Ryan is convinced Wilfred is pretending to be religious to get him to stop hanging out with the mailman that he hates, Wilfred denies this. At the bar, Bill and Ryan are once again having drinks together when they are interrupted by Jenna and Drew, the former telling Ryan that she received his invite text but doesn't know what "conceal your dirty pillows" was supposed to mean. Jenna confirms that Ryan will be attending her dinner party saying that maybe she should uninvite the couples so that the three of them can talk. Just then a waitress comes over asking who ordered the "knockers shot" proceeding to put a shot between her breasts and forcing Ryan to drink from it, much to Jenna's discomfort. Ryan returns home to witness the marriage ceremony of Wilfred and Bear. He is angered that Jenna now wants the dinner to be a therapy session and asks Wilfred where his weed is. Wilfred claims his threw it in the toilet and when Ryan is hovering above it, shoves his head in to baptise him. Ryan decides to go to Bill's place and hang out with his coworkers instead of go to Jenna's dinner. Bill and his friends are opening packages that were unsendable as they held illegal items in them. While opening the packages, one coworker recalls a story about Barry but stops once he sees how uncomfortable Bill is. Suddenly someone makes a comment about a bad smell and Ryan looks up to see Wilfred standing with them. Wilfred tells Ryan that while he was consumating his marriage with Bear, he heard a noise and went to investigate finding "God" upstairs. Ryan quickly realizes this is a burglar before Wilfred starts accusing each worker in the house of being a sinner. Wilfred throws a tantrum and knocks a candle into a box full of fireworks causing everyone to panic. However, the fireworks do not go off making Wilfred question the power of God. One particularly shaken coworker reminds them of how this incident is similar to Barry's and we soon discover Barry was killed by a Pitbull. While the group shares a hug, Wilfred starts to tell Ryan about his lost faith before the fireworks go off outside. Jenna is talking to Ryan and tells him a story about an old boyfriend of her's who was addicted to shoplifting shoes asserting the belief that "we can't help everyone we love". She invites Ryan to another dinner at her house next weekend to which he agrees to. During the credits, Ryan blows a dog whistle waking a grumpy Wilfred from his nap. Wilfred then blows an airhorn in retaliation. Cast Starring * Elijah Wood as Ryan Newman * Jason Gann as Wilfred * Fiona Gubelmann as Jenna Mueller Guest Starring * Chris Klein as Drew * Zachary Knighton as Bill Co-Starring * Jim Mahoney as Todd * Vincent M. Ward as Darren * Dixie Perkinson as Joanne Uncredited * Ashley James as Ginny Category:US Episodes